


Miss Oblivious

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 4x08 Response, F/F, Mutual Pining, oblivious!Charlie, oblivious!Zari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Zari has never been able to tell if women are actually flirting with her, as Charlie learns the hard way.





	Miss Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 4x08. 
> 
> Okay the last ep was so good! AvaLance was so cute and. John/Dez made me cry. I love the John-centric episodes. And this was just. so entertaining. My favorite alternate timeline was Puppets of Tomorrow. 
> 
> Inspired by the whole "so, you think I'm hot, then?" thing because we all know Zari sure does.

Charlie hasn’t been remotely subtle. It’s been a few weeks since she started trying to get Zari to notice her attraction. Everyone else has noticed, of course. John rolls his eyes whenever Charlie moves to touch Zari’s arm. Mick just looks between the two of them, grunts, and takes another drink. Sara laughs every time.

Charlie’d figured out early on that Zari swings her way. Zari had confided in her after a mission that a woman from the 1920’s had been very cute.

“She was flirting with you,” Charlie says, ignoring the pain it takes to say. “You could have gone for it.”

“Oh. Really? Are you sure?”

“Yeah. She was all over you. You didn’t notice?”

“I’ve never been the best at interpreting signals. Like, a girl could smack me over the head and say she likes me and I wouldn’t know if she meant it in a romantic way or not,” Zari complains. Charlie watches intently before taking a step closer and tapping the back of her head. 

“I like you,” Charlie says, but Zari can’t hear over her own voice.

“Ow, Charlie! Why’d you do that?”

Charlie takes a step back and bites her lip. 

 

 

“So, you think I’m hot?” Charlie says.

Zari rolls her eyes. “Well, you said I was cute as hell, so…”

“I said you were cute while you were a cat! That’s different from me telling you that, say, you’re gorgeous. Or that you have the prettiest eyes,” Charlie says. She’s holding on to Zari’s arm.

“I guess it is different. You are talking about human me, right?”

“I was actually referring to that puppet version of you. Loved the hair on her too.”

“Oh,” Zari says.

“No. I’m talking about you. I much prefer you as a human than as a puppet or a cat. And if cat you was cute, well, human you is cuter.”

Zari stares. Charlie can’t tell if she’s picking up on the signals or not.

“Cute in like… You want to scratch my head and clean up my hairballs or cute as in, like, my hair looks good sometimes?”

“Cute as in I’d cuddle with you under blankets but also, I’d totally shag you.”

Zari blinks slowly. “Was that some kind of figure of speech?”

Charlie shakes her head. “Look, if you aren’t interested, that’s no problem.”

“Not interested in what?”

“Me.”

“No, I think you’re interesting-”

“Romantically interested in me.”

Zari turns red. “Wait. You want to know if I want to… date you?”

Charlie nods. 

“Oh. Uh, I do. I really do. Want to date you, I mean. And - were you serious about shagging?”

“I’m a little surprised. I’ve been trying to hint for a while.”

“You have? How?”

“Everything I’ve ever said to you.”

“Oh. And I thought I was obvious when I called you hot.”

“I couldn’t tell if you meant that in a I’d-shag-you way or a friendly way.”

“I was definitely not being friendly. How much time have we wasted?”

Zari takes a step forward, close to kissing Charlie. Charlie meets her halfway. She sets her hands on Zari’s waist and relaxes into it.

“I don’t know, but I don’t want to waste any more time,” Charlie tells her.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of exaggerated Zari's cluelessness for the sake of comedy here, but it was so fun to write. I hope it was just as fun to read!


End file.
